


Каждая кошка умрёт, как начертано

by baley_jald



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Noir
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark is a cat, more specifically he's turning into a cat, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк отыскивает в таинственных гримуарах заметки о затерянном на необитаемом острове храме демона Дормамму и немедленно плывёт туда, лелея мечту избавиться от проклятья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждая кошка умрёт, как начертано

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из стихотворения Вознесенского "Реквием для кошки"

Самым мучительным во всём этом был процесс затупления когтей о точильный станок. Дамская пилочка, которую Тони мужественно стащил из сумочки Пеппер, давно сломалась, а повторить свой манёвр он не рискнул. 

"День сорок третий, - старательно вывел Тони. - Ногтевые пластины окончательно загрубели и начали загибаться книзу. Радужка приобрела желтоватый оттенок. Зрение пока в норме, но я не могу различать некоторые оттенки.  
Полчаса разглядывал в зеркале свою переносицу, но, кажется, пока всё в порядке.  
Нужно снять мерки.  
Предположительное время окончания метаморфоз - пятьдесят шесть дней от текущей даты". 

Карандаш размазало о бумагу. Тони выругался и стряхнул графитовые стружки с листа, оставив на желтоватой поверхности серые разводы.  
Его почерк, и так не слишком аккуратный, в последнее время превратился в полноценный шифротекст. Когти рвали ткань, и спрятать их можно было только за плотной кожей, но так его пальцы теряли подвижность, а для инженера это равнялось катастрофе.  
Нет, слово "катастрофа" даже частично не охватывало весь душераздирающий ужас положения, в котором оказался Тони. Пеппер уже начала бросать в его сторону многозначительные взгляды. Джарвис догадался парой недель ранее, обнаружив в своём стакане клок шерсти, и теперь каждое утро встречал Тони клубком ниток.  
"Джарвис, - патетически орал ему вслед Тони, - это чёртова пума, а не домашняя кошка! Что ты вообще знаешь о пумах?"  
Он очень ценил в окружавших его людях чувство юмора, но юмор Джарвиса обладал тяжестью и бронебойностью пушечного ядра, и даже Тони не всегда был способен выдержать его вес.  
Ещё он очень ценил тот факт, что фантазия Барона Земо ограничилась справочником "Дикие животные Северной Америки". Сам он подошёл бы к вопросу проклятия с большей изощрённостью.  
Пожалуй, Тони был рад, что в том месте, где у обычных людей располагалось воображение, у Земо была иссушенная пустыня.

Он откинулся на спину и упёрся затылком в пол. Дверь вела из комнаты в коридор, и сквозь окна Тони мог видеть зависший в грязном городском небе дирижабль, раскрашенный под американский флаг. И отражённые в стекле ноги в высоких ботинках. 

"День пятнадцатый, - было записано в дневнике. - Отыскал остров, о котором говорилось в гримуарах и отчётах. Вместо демона обнаружил в льдине труп парня в форме пехотинца Гражданской войны. После беглого осмотра труп неожиданно ожил и попытался напасть.  
Джарвис сказал, что у него капитанские знаки отличия.  
Труп представился Роджерсом и обвинил меня в пособничестве южанам.  
Буду разбираться".

\- Тони, - позвал Стив.  
\- Да? - откликнулся Тони, не поднимая головы.  
\- Что это? - Отражённый стеклом Стив кивнул на пол.  
\- Это пентаграмма. Блестяще скопированная, но совершенно бесполезная. Разумеется, бесполезная, какой идиот вообще верит в то, что пентаграммы работают?  
\- Какой-то идиот верит, - сказал Стив, и Тони скорбно вздохнул.

С ним, со Стивом, всё оказалось не так просто на первый взгляд, если вообще что-то могло быть просто с человеком, выжившим в глыбе льда. Факты, кропотливо собранные Пеппер в архивах, говорили о том, что Стив Роджерс действительно служил во времена Гражданской войны, был капитаном и воевал за северян. В примечаниях Пеппер написала, что, возможно, он был лично знаком с Линкольном.  
А ещё был заморожен в храме демона Дормамму на несуществующем острове-призраке. 

\- Зачем тебе пентаграмма?  
В нос ударил ненавязчивый запах свежего белья, который нормальному человеку ощутить на таком расстоянии было совершенно невозможно. Тони потянулся и встал, стряхнув с широких рукавов рубашки налипшую пыль – ритуал требовал обвести один из многочисленных кругов пеплом.  
\- Вызвать демона и обрести умение превращать камень в золото или летать, например, - сказал Тони, не скрывая раздражения. – Или я миллиардер-эксцентрик и решил украсить пол в своеобразной манере.  
Стив нахмурился.

В последнее время жизнь Тони становилась абсурдно странной: судьба уже наградила его механическим сердцем, а теперь ещё и приписала к проклятью путешественника во времени.  
Не то чтобы Тони верил в судьбу. 

\- Что-то хотел? – спросил он, растирая ботинком линии на полу. – Тебя не кормят, плохо заправляют постель, не работает лампа в комнате?  
\- Всё хорошо, - слишком быстро отозвался Стив. Он расправил лацканы на идеально ровном пиджаке (серьёзно, у Тони сложилось бы впечатление, что Альфред, его дворецкий, назло приказывает получше выглаживать одежду Стива, но тот следил за своими вещами сам) и поднял взгляд. – Я хотел узнать, могу ли я быть чем-нибудь полезен. 

Стол Тони хаотически заполняли раскрытые книги: из плотной бумаги, с монолитной обложкой, и Тони действительно не хотел знать, из какой кожи они были сделаны; другие книги были тонкими, потрепанными заметками путешественника. Записи везде напоминали несусветную чушь с точки зрения рационального человека, с точки зрения человека, которым привык считать себя Тони. К сожалению, в последнее время он всё заметнее переставал им быть.  
Бедняга Стив, тоскливо подумал Тони. Очнуться полвека спустя в компании чудака со светящейся штуковиной в груди, его острого на язык биографа и хамоватого инженера преклонных лет, да ещё и в затянутом фабричным чадом Нью-Йорке, будто живущем на огромном паровом двигателе. 

Стив был проклят Дормамму и брошен в гигантской глыбе льда на острове. Стив каким-то мистическим образом ухитрился снять проклятие. В руках Тони были два конца нити, но клубок между ними был так запутан, что даже хвалёный гениальный ум оказывался неспособен его распутать. 

\- У тебя жёлтые глаза, - немного встревоженно заметил Стив.  
\- Сколько внимания моим глазам, - мгновенно отреагировал Тони.  
Чёрт бы побрал солдат с их наблюдательностью. Сам Тони под страхом смерти не вспомнил бы, какого цвета были глаза у Пеппер, а ведь он был знаком с ней куда дольше одного месяца.  
\- Это может быть признаком желтухи, - с леденящей душу серьёзностью продолжил Стив.  
Несколько секунд они молчаливо смотрели друг на друга. Стив стоял так, словно ему отдали приказ "вольно", расслаблено опустив руки и чуть склонив голову к левому плечу.  
Временами Тони думал, что ещё немного - и спокойствие Стива даст трещину, что Стив выйдет из себя, поймёт наконец, где он оказался, и, скажем, выпрыгнет из окна. Под проезжающий мимо автомобиль.  
Или снова решит, что Тони - проклятый южанин, и прирежет его во сне.  
Масса всяких вероятностей. 

\- И у тебя... - Стив замялся. - Клыки.  
\- Богатейская причуда, - откликнулся Тони и ощерился сильнее. - Ты ещё не видел местный бомонд. Последний писк моды - пересаживать на себя звериную шерсть.  
В глазах Стива мелькнул откровенный ужас, и это было бы смешно, не будь ситуация Тони критической.  
\- Джарвис или Альфред уже гуляли с тобой по городу? - Тони приобнял Стива за плечи и настойчиво потащил его за собой прочь из комнаты, подальше от намалёванной мелом и пеплом на полу пентаграммы. - Ты видел самое большое в Америке колесо обозрения? Чистый восторг, хоть за смогом и не видно ничерта. А музей оружия? Моя компания спонсирует их выставки. Может, хочешь попасть на вечеринку к светским львам? Я познакомлю тебя с Фицджеральдом, хотя, вероятнее всего, это имя ничего тебе не скажет, зато по пути ты сможешь ещё раз рассказать мне ту захватывающую историю о твоём знакомстве с Дормамму...  
У Стива, несмотря ни на что, была крайне выразительная мимика. За какую-то секунду выражение его лица из ошарашенного стало печальным, а потом сразу же - раздражённым.  
Он остановился и очень аккуратно убрал руку Тони со своего плеча.  
\- Тони…  
\- Можешь взять мой автомобиль – у меня их всё равно несколько, Джарвис согласится дать тебе пару уроков вождения. – Тони криво ухмыльнулся, но тут же помрачнел, вспомнив про клыки. Он попытался нащупать их языком. – Ты нравишься старику.  
Уже по одному виду Стива можно было сказать, что он смирился. Тони допускал, что у него просто не было другого выхода.  
\- Я бы посетил художественную выставку.  
\- С этим – к Пеппер, - кивнул Тони. – Её комнату найдёшь? Конечно, найдёшь, ты ориентируешься в этом доме лучше, чем я. До сих пор не знаю, где прачечная.  
\- У тебя нет прачечной.  
\- Правда? Как неосмотрительно с моей стороны.  
Они вышли в холл, и Тони проводил мрачным взглядом испуганную горничную, в последнее время они начали странно на него коситься. Возможно, дело было в шерсти, которую Тони то и дело вылавливал в собственных простынях.  
Стив всё ещё стоял рядом, словно ожидал одобрения или команды; он казался сбитым с толку, раздраженным и встревоженным, и это волнение, незаметное на первый взгляд, всё равно проступало.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал Тони. – Или будет в порядке в ближайшее время. Пеппер напишет про меня очередную историю, и я буду вспоминать о случившемся, сидя возле камина, покуривая трубку и листая страницы комикса.  
Даже если Стив хотел снова спросить, что же случилось, он промолчал. 

Дирижабль слегка отнесло в сторону, как бывало всегда, когда собирался дождь.

*  
"К чёрту, какой сегодня день, - размашисто значилось в дневнике. – У меня вырос хвост. Хвост! Ладно, я смирился с ногтями, с отсутствием цветового восприятия (стал лучше видеть ночью), но хвост?  
Нужно будет отомстить Земо при первой же возможности.  
Чёртов сукин сын.  
День, кстати, шестидесятый. Времени всё меньше».

Тони буравил взглядом запись уже несколько минут, не в силах двинуться с места. Метаморфозы, при всей их сложности, не были болезненными, хвост воспринимался как продолжение тела, словно был всегда, и именно это пугало Тони больше всего. Одно дело, когда проклятию сопротивляешься, и совсем другое, когда организм послушно идёт на его поводу. Что если завтра Тони обнаружит в себе невыносимое желание подкрепиться свежим мясом и очнётся над разорванным трупом, к примеру, Альфреда?  
Даже думать об этом было неприятно. 

Простая схема всего, что существовало в этом мире: если есть действие, должно быть противодействие. Превращение можно обратить, иначе через какой-то месяц с лишним Джарвис будет гулять по городу с пумой.

Впрочем, хвост был не так уж и плох. Он был добрых четыре фута в длину, грязно-песочного цвета с более тёмной шерстью ближе к концу. Несколько мгновений Тони наблюдал, как нервически подёргивался кончик, а затем чудовищным усилием воли отвёл глаза.  
Только что он всерьёз размышлял над эстетической стороной наличия хвоста. Похоже, метаморфозы всё-таки коснулись его мозга. 

Это была катастрофа. То есть, всё это было катастрофой и до этого, но теперь она обрела поистине грандиозные (четырёхфутовые) масштабы. Почему этот проклятый демон не смилостивился и не превратил его в гигантскую тупоголовую кошку мгновенно?  
Тони застонал сквозь сжатые зубы и потянулся к телефону. Джарвис, на его счастье, поднял трубку практически сразу.  
\- Мне нужна помощь, - сходу начал Тони.  
\- Три грёбаных утра, Энтони, - хрипло отозвался Джарвис. - Какого рода помощь? Поменять песок в лотке?  
\- Не смешно. - Тони растёр ладонью лицо. - Но ты верно уловил мысль. У меня вырос хвост.  
Повисла пауза. Тони слышал потрескивание телефонной линии и далёкий вой поезда - звук доносил врывавшийся в распахнутое окно весенний ветер.  
\- Велеть портным перешить штаны? - нерешительно поинтересовался Джарвис.  
\- Твою мать, Джарвис, - взвыл Тони, - я перепишу завещание. Моя компания перейдёт Пеппер, а специально для тебя я куплю кошачий приют. Это будет гигантский кошачий приют, и я найму человека, который будет следить, чтобы ты чистил каждую кошачью клетку. Каждую, слышишь меня?  
Джарвис расхохотался. Он смеялся, иногда срываясь на кашель, а Тони терпеливо ждал, не отнимая от лба ладони.  
\- Жди, сейчас приеду, - наконец сказал Джарвис и отсоединился. 

*  
С бронёй проблем не возникло. Хвост легко помещался в зазор между ногой и внутренней стороной костюма, его не было видно, о нём даже можно было забыть. По особняку Тони разгуливал в своём рабочем сером халате, примотав хвост резинкой к бедру.  
Это было чудовищно неудобно. Не больно, но неудобно, как попавший в ботинок камешек.  
Для прессы была придумана легенда о том, что знаменитого Тони Старка ранили в бою. Пеппер торопливо дописывала историю, включавшую в себя одного Железного Человека и десяток монстров всех мастей, но их художник наотрез отказался рисовать спецвыпуск комиксов.  
За обычной рабочей паникой внимательно наблюдал Стив. Тони пару раз ловил на себе его взгляды: Стив смотрел так, словно обдумывал какое-то непростое решение.  
\- Я умею рисовать, - сказал он.  
Тони замер.  
\- Ты умеешь рисовать как "я рисовал цветочки на обратной стороне почтовых конвертов", или как...  
\- Я рисовал пропагандистские плакаты во время Гражданской войны, - прервал его Стив. Затем он будто бы смутился и добавил: - Под псевдонимом.  
О талантах Стива это говорило не так уж много – сходу Тони не смог вспомнить ни одного пропагандистского плаката, что, впрочем, могло говорить только о его "любви" к искусству.  
\- Так. – Тони осторожно растёр пальцами переносицу. – У меня в кабинете есть бумага и грифель. Или уголь. Или чернила, чем ты больше любишь рисовать? Потом ответишь. Пошли. 

Среди общего бардака Тони едва смог отыскать листы, лишенные записей, формул или следов от посуды, протянул найденное Стиву и откинулся в кресле, сосредоточено глядя перед собой.  
Комиксы были последней проблемой, которую нужно было решать, люди могли подождать, репутация Тони не треснула бы от небольшого отпуска, но по какой-то странной причине ему казалось, что все эти рутинные мелочи стоило сохранить. Они спасали рассудок, не давали удариться в панику – в ту панику, которая нагнеталась с того самого момента, как Тони заметил первые изменения.  
\- Что мне рисовать? – спросил Стив.  
\- Уж точно не дядюшку Сэма, - пробормотал Тони. – Пейзаж, сражение, меня в окружении восточного гарема, что угодно, чтобы понять, на что ты способен. 

Огромный, душераздирающий минус наличия хвоста (словно могли быть плюсы) заключался в том, что сидеть стало жутко неудобно. Особенно когда хвост был привязан, а дёргающийся кончик цеплял кожу. Чтобы было удобнее, Тони немного расправил узел и устроился в кресле, прикрыв глаза: он слушал, как шуршит грифель и мнутся края бумаги, как мерно, словно механизм, бьется сердце Стива. Всё это здорово успокаивало.  
Тони очнулся от боли, острой, пронзительной боли, как если бы ему бросили на ногу огромный брусок металла – только вот болела вовсе не нога. Вскочив, Тони отступил на несколько шагов назад, придерживаясь за край стола, и ошалело посмотрел по сторонам. Рядом с потрясающим выражением лица стоял Стив, смяв в руках плоды своего творчества.  
\- У тебя… - Стив запнулся. – Тони, у тебя хвост.  
\- Словно у тебя его нет, - отозвался Тони. – Я думал, военные должны внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на мину. Внимательно! Считай, что ты уже подорвался.  
Ушибленный хвост он поймал и тут же прижал к ноге.  
Стив выглядел так, словно все учебники анатомии за одну секунду пронеслись у него перед глазами. Или так, словно он пытался вспомнить, сколько хвостатых людей он видел на улицах современного Нью-Йорка.  
И Тони стремительно перешёл в наступление:  
\- Сколько ты весишь? Тонну? Между прочим, это продолжение моего позвоночника. Давай я наступлю тебе на хребет?  
\- Тони, - очень тихо проговорил Стив, - у людей не бывает хвостов.  
Тони шумно выдохнул, собравшись парировать, но вместо этого только неловко пожал плечами.  
\- А я не обычный человек, - сказал он.  
\- Поэтому тебе так интересна история моего знакомства с Дормамму? - так же негромко продолжил Стив. - Ты ищешь способ... снять проклятие.  
Это был даже не вопрос. Тони почувствовал себя до крайности неловко.  
\- Я на полпути к цели, - жизнерадостно сказал он. - И не надо намекать на то, что я корыстный. То есть...  
\- Я действительно не знаю, как мне удалось снять своё, - прервал его Стив. - Я помню, как сражался с этой тварью, а в следующий момент открыл глаза и увидел тебя.  
\- Расслабься, дружище, - оскалился Тони, уже не пряча клыки - теперь в этом не было смысла. - У меня всё под контролем. Лучше покажи, что ты нарисовал.  
Это был всего лишь набросок, но набросок любопытный. Печатники упрутся, конечно, но стилизация под военные плакаты была интересным решением, по крайней мере, неизбитым.  
\- Я... - начал Стив, но Тони перебил его взмахом руки.  
\- Ты отдавил своему потенциальному работодателю хвост. - Он фыркнул. - Насколько бы нелепо это не звучало. 

*  
Новый комикс люди встретили с равным количеством восхищения и неодобрения. Типичная, по мнению Тони, ситуация, особенно если вспомнить громкий скандал со сменой символа «Дейли Бьюгл»: перемены никто не любил, даже крохотные, не затрагивающие обычный ритм жизни.  
Тони был футуристом, он смело смотрел в будущее, оценивал перспективы любого изменения, но смириться с собственным положением – особенно когда первой реакцией на покачивающийся моток нитей было «схватить», - не мог. С того дня Джарвис стал шутить по этому поводу намного меньше. 

"День семьдесят первый. - Надпись прямыми печатными буквами занимала полстраницы. - Карандаш выпадает из рук".

Старые гримуары, как и гадалки, заклинатели, которых неизвестно где находил Альфред, помогали не больше верёвки, которой Тони обматывал хвост. Никто ничего не знал, никто, по сути, не сталкивался с демонами, проклятиями и чёртовым бароном Земо.  
\- Я рассказывал тебе уже добрый десяток раз, - сразу отозвался Стив, когда Тони появился на пороге его комнаты.  
\- Может, - сказал Тони, - мне просто нравится тебя слушать.  
Стив недоверчиво вскинул брови, но всё же отложил блокнот в сторону и указал на кресло напротив себя.  
\- Тебе нравится слушать только себя. Чуть реже – то, как Пеппер рассказывает о тебе прессе.  
\- Эй, - слабо возмутился Тони. – Я не так плох!

Когда-то давно Тони слышал историю о лягушке, которую бросили в стакан с молоком. Она хотела на свободу, безумно вращалась, выплывала и, в итоге, взбила молоко в масло, поднялась на свежий воздух, грязная, но живая.  
Тони трепыхался изо всех сил, но всего его усилия только глубже погружали его на дно стакана, в вязкую молочную муть.

\- Домамму проклял меня, потому что я пытался остановить южан, - начал Стив. Он каждый раз выбирал новую фразу, менял последовательность событий, то ли прогоняя всё мысленно, то ли в неумелой попытке не наскучить. – Это была личная месть – я не дал его имени возвеличиться, не дал сотням, тысячам людей сражаться под его знаменем. С тобой всё иначе.  
\- Да, да, ко мне Дормамму испытывает то же, что бык - к мошке. Просто не замечает. – Тони откинулся в кресле и накрыл лицо руками. – Он даже не откликается на мои призывы. Демоны всегда так неприветливы?  
\- Я не специалист, - сказал Стив. Он сдержанно вздохнул. – Земо не хотел убить тебя, Тони. Он хотел насладиться твоим падением. Тем, как ты постепенно теряешь всё, что делает тебя… тобой.  
\- Мой гений и невообразимую красоту?  
\- Отвагу, желание защитить людей и познать этот мир, - возразил Стив. – Я прочёл всё, что написала Пеппер. Ты лучше, чем пытаешься показать. Земо не просто хотел лишить тебя гениальности и красоты. – Тони возликовал, но тут же напоролся на внимательный, серьёзный взгляд. – Когда ты последний раз выходил из дома? Не считая путешествия на тот остров.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – хмуро спросил Тони. – Выйти на улицу в таком виде? Всё это – когти, хвост, клыки, - это чепуха. – Он содрал с руки перчатку и опустил взгляд. – Я больше не различаю цветов, зато могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты делал в этой комнате весь день, по запаху. Я ем сырое мясо. А что, если я сорвусь? Что, если нападу на кого-нибудь?  
\- Так напади, - сказал Стив. – Напади на того, кто виноват во всём этом.  
Тони иронично поднял брови.  
\- Серьёзно? Я даже не уверен, что в моём случае есть возможность снять проклятие. - Он опустил взгляд на свои пальцы, на тёмные, изогнутые крюками когти.  
\- Земо наверняка следит за тобой, - заметил Стив. - Может быть, от начала до конца. Чтобы увидеть всё твоё превращение.  
\- Следит... - рассеянно повторил Тони. Он шевельнул пальцами и вздрогнул, когда когти втянулись. - О боже, Стив, ты гений. Конечно, не такой гений, как я, однако.  
Стив непонимающе нахмурился, но Тони уже поднялся. Хвост хлестнул его по ногам - он был как барометр, стрелка которого реагировала на любые перепады в атмосферном давлении, только в случае Тони хвост чутко отслеживал все эмоции.  
\- Следил, - припечатал Тони. - В моём доме околачивается шпион. 

Наверное, логичнее всего было бы связаться с Альфредом и узнать, когда он в последний раз нанимал прислугу. Разумный ход со стороны Земо: Тони не обращал внимания на служанок, если они не были сногсшибательными красотками, он не ходил в ту часть дома, где они жили, он практически никак с ними не пересекался.  
Он был невероятнейшим глупцом, и кошачьи мозги не имели к этому никакого отношения. 

\- Подожди, - окликнул его Стив и тут же ухватил за плечо. – Я с тобой.  
\- Это мой дом, моя прислуга и мои шпионы, - сказал Тони, сбрасывая его руку. – И я справлюсь без чьей-либо помощи.  
Простое выражение упрямства на лице Стива вызвало странное, глухое раздражение, раскатывающееся где-то внутри глотки. Тони опустил голову ниже, но Стив, вместо того, чтобы отступить, приблизился и с силой его встряхнул.  
\- Успокойся, - сказал он. – Посмотри на себя, Тони Старк. Только что ты рассказывал мне, что боишься сорваться, а сейчас рычишь, выпустив когти.  
Тони растерянно помотал головой, сбрасывая с себя, как воду, странное оцепенение.  
\- Комната Альфреда в другой части дома, - глухо проговорил он. – Спросишь у него про новую прислугу. Я буду рядом.  
Стив кивнул.

Я, чёрт возьми, рычал, оглушенно подумал Тони. Джарвис многое отдал бы, чтобы посмотреть на это шоу.

*  
Он подошёл к комнатам прислуги, когда Стив уже заканчивал допрос. Даже не прислушиваясь, Тони уловил шелест бумаги, шорох ткани, задевающей подоконник, ровное, монотонное дыхание Стива и быстрое, обрывочное – Альфреда.  
Он никогда не страдал одышкой.  
\- Нет, боюсь, в последнее время мы никого не нанимали, - сказал Альфред. – Последняя служанка у нас уже около полугода.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Правда, - тут же заметил Альфред, с неприятным треском сжимая край листа, - не так давно одна из горничных ушла. Мы не поощряем отношений с господами.  
Наверняка, подумал Тони, при этом Стив мученически поморщился. Герой Гражданской войны слишком трепетно относился к правам и отсутствию рабства.  
\- Он врёт, - сказал Тони, опираясь на дверной косяк. – Я бы никогда этого не заметил, будь с моим телом всё в порядке. Вот ведь ирония, верно? – Альфред приоткрыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул, стоило Тони оскалиться. – Твоё сердце стучит как у испуганного зайца. Как у крысы при виде хищника. А запах страха воняет хуже помойки. Неприятно работать на того, кто больше не напоминает человека, да?  
\- Энтони…  
\- Не буду говорить, что я тебе доверял. – Тони выпрямился и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. – Я, если честно, даже не знаю, сколько ты работаешь на мою семью. Чем Земо тебя подкупил? Впрочем, неважно.  
Краем глаза Тони заметил, как Стив принял более устойчивую позу: упёрся пяткой в пол и отвёл назад плечо, словно готовился к удару.  
\- Знаете, в чём ваша ошибка, Энтони? – спросил Альфред. – Вы, как и ваш отец, слишком любите говорить.  
Он вскинул что-то в руке и выстрелил – прежде, чем Тони успел увернуться или выбить оружие из рук. Ударом его отшвырнуло в сторону. Пуля попала точно в репульсор, и Тони прекрасно знал, к чему это вело.  
Но, по крайней мере, перед потерей сознания он успел крикнуть метнувшемуся к Альфреду Стиву, чтобы тот вызвал Джарвиса. 

*  
Просыпаться в собственной постели живым было блаженством, даже несмотря на тупую боль, безумное количество торчавших из груди проводов и отвратительный запах табачного дыма.  
\- Прекрасный новый день, - прохрипел Тони, но из-за пересохшего горла фраза прозвучала как невнятный набор звуков. Джарвис рассмеялся, а Стив резко поднялся из кресла и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд. - Где Альфред?  
\- Раскусил капсулу с ядом, - ответил Джарвис. - Жив, но в коме.  
Тони поморщился и приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Поверить не могу. Он всю жизнь работал на моего отца. Джарвис, если вдруг решишь меня предать, сделай это как-нибудь поизящнее.  
\- Говард не умер, а всего лишь пропал без вести. - Джарвис стряхнул пепел с сигареты прямо на пол. - Кто знает...  
\- Не продолжай эту мысль, - прервал его Тони.  
Он наконец перевёл взгляд на Стива, который неловко замер на полпути между креслом и кроватью.  
\- Не могу не поздравить тебя с потерей хвоста, - сказал Джарвис, и Стив хмыкнул. - Мы с капитаном Роджерсом поговорили и пришли к выводу, что для снятия проклятия тебе нужно было всего лишь умереть.  
\- А я умер?  
\- Технически. Потом мы ударили тебя током.  
\- А хвост отвалился или втянулся?  
Повисла пауза. Джарвис со скрипом отодвинул стул и направился к выходу, бормоча себе под нос что-то про кошмары. Дверью он хлопнул демонстративно сильно.  
\- Я, наверное... - начал было Стив, но Тони моментально его перебил:  
\- Даже не думай. Ты теперь мой работник, и, поверь, я не отпущу тебя, пока не выпью всю твою кровь. Мы не расстанемся до тех пор, пока тебя не начнёт тошнить при виде карандаша.  
Стив мягко фыркнул.  
\- Никогда, вероятно?  
\- Вероятно, никогда, - легко согласился Тони.

*  
«День последний. Превращение в пуму отменяется.  
Ненавижу магию».


End file.
